


Our Perfect Hank

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Flavored Lube, Gift Exchange, Hankcon Valentines Exchange, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Lingerie and heart shaped toys? Who’s spoiling Hank for Valentine’s Day?Spoilers. It’s Connor and Nines.*Written for the Hankcon Valentine Exchange.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hankcon and Other Ships Valentines Exchange





	Our Perfect Hank

Sitting on his bed, fidgeting with his newly acquired clothing for the day of romance, Hank had one thought in his mind.

_ ‘Damn. Those Androids thought of everything.’ _

Snuggly fit into a lingerie, with polka dots and eyelash-lace trims, Hank traced his fingers along the split centre, the erotic finish exposing the swell of his stomach beneath the soft pink satin. Beneath his overhang were visible panties attached to silk stockings topped with tiny ribbons.

That was not all Connor and Nines had gotten him for Valentine’s Day.

In the gentle glow, two blue LEDs swirled in sync, and Hank squirmed, clutching at the sheets underneath. He parted his legs, swollen arousal bulging clearly behind the tight pink pantiespinching against his lower half.

When Hank moaned, rocking against the sheets, the RK900 activated an unseen device, his LED rotating. He and the RK800 by his side watched as the human writhed, flushed with need.

Protruding between Hank’s backside, a petite jewelled heart sparkled seductively, encased in a shining gold casing. Hank had appreciated the easy insertion, and the stimulation of his sweet, sensitive spots.

Every time Connor or Nines activated the device wirelessly, cranking up the power, Hank convulsed with pleasure. Who would have known the small golden egg inside could hold such a treasure?

An intimate treasure that the RK900 had worn so brazenly in public as a pendent, inviting curious questions from the likes of Detective Reed?

That barely concealed smile between the two Androids finally made sense the moment they prompted Hank onto his back, opened the golden toy, and slicked their fingers in tingling lubricant.

And that was after treating him to a selection of chocolate liqueurs, delivered one dizzying morsel after another by their own hands, and before the lingerie was whipped out for his approval.

Hank flinched, sensitively aware of the device inside him. His eyes glanced at the nearby bedside table, adorned with a rainbow carousel of tubes, procured by his Android boyfriends.

From Banoffee, Strawberry, Candy Floss, Cookie Dough, and Salted Caramel (Connor’s insistence,) there was a flavoured lubricant for every craving. With delicate fingers preparing him, Hank was lubed up, then plugged up.

He had always loved that feeling, being filled and stuffed.

Completely naked, the two Androids joined him on the bed. As RK models, they had not been fitted with functioning genitals like their Traci counterparts, only a round mound between their legs like most Androids, but that in no way impacted their relationship with Hank and each other.

Not once they discovered wire play, which was Connor’s thing. As for Nines, he always enjoyed bringing enjoyment to his two lovers once he entered into their relationship, finding his own satisfaction and wants through observation and deliverance.

Once hands and lips found each other, the experience began, where Hank was not the only one appreciating his Valentine’s gift of lingerie and toys.

As Nines supported Hank from behind, his hands cupping those soft mounds against his chest, he triggered the heart plug, intensifying the pleasure level twofold. He knew his human lover could handle it.

Long, slender fingers pinched and nipped at the hardened nipples protruding beneath the silk pink fabric. The older man moaned shamelessly, resting his head back against the broad chest and those grounding lips.

Between his legs, Connor parted his lips and drank deeply from his long time Partner and lover. He did not need to wait long for the sweetest sounds to captivate his ears.

Connor ran his tongue along the tip, his analysis network swimming into overdrive, a pleasant hum buzzing through Hank’s erection, in time with the increased vibrations of the plug.

Hank knew the RK Androids were working together to  _ ruin _ him on this romantic, flowery holiday.

_ Terrific _ .

Arching back, Hank cried out, unsure of whether to thrust forward into that hot cavern of a mouth, or the tight, buzzing bullet inside his backside. Strong, affirming hands held his thick legs apart, the very end of his toes curling inside the stocking at the pleasure building inside him.

“Connor…” A fluttering sigh died on his lips, a hand running through the RK800’s hair. Another hand reached behind him, cupping the RK900’s cheek. “Nines…  _ Ah… _ ”

Another pulse vibrated through him, another strangled moan building inside his throat. His fingers found the panel behind Connor’s neck, that sensitive area housing his most delicate bundle of nerves, and he began to stroke.

Immediately, Connor moaned, heat swallowing his system like a fevered virus, while Hank pressed his warm face against the RK900’s arm. Nines was captivated by the experience, gaining an enlightened pleasure of his own watching the two.

“Hank,” Nines said quietly, his voice brushing against the human’s ear. “You are so beautiful.” The Android kept his mesmerising blue eyes open, committing Hank’s entire pleasure to memory. “So  _ very _ beautiful.”

The Lieutenant screwed his eyes shut, half in ecstasy and half embarrassment. He never got used to these two specimens of perfection calling him  _ ‘beautiful.’  _ Stinging tears pricked at his eyes, and he felt himself falling deep into a chasm of their love, unconditional and empowering.

“We love you, Hank…  _ our _ Hank…”

Once Hank climaxed, a blinding heat searing over him, he collapsed, a helpless mess in Nines’s supportive arms. It was very soon after that the RK800 seized in the throes of overstimulation, barely releasing his mouth from Hank’s limp length when he short circuited into a soft reboot.

Hank panted harshly, glistening with sweat, in Nines’ arms and drifting in a soft cloud of bliss. Once Connor returned online, he returned to the man’s side, sandwiching him between these two lovers.

Curled against him, Connor’s fingers lazily peeled a silk layer back, then ran his fingers along Hank’s stomach, tracing along faded scars and faint hairs. He loved those fleeting reminders of his boyfriend’s humanity.

Hank was his human. Hank was perfect.

When Nines reached down to clasp Connor’s hands, still brushing against Hank’s naked body, their skin deactivated. Interfacing with each other, sharing relationship data, and analysing the vitals of the Lieutenant in post pleasure bliss.

Elevated heartbeat pounding against his chest. Flushed, sparkling skin. Laboured breathing. And a satisfied smile.

_ Their _ perfect Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hitter written for Eclectomanic for the Hankcon Valentine Exchange. Prompt offered lots of ships, but I went for Hank/Connor/RK900 (as I hadn’t written these three together before and I wanted to,) with “Exchanging Valentine's day gifts with each other, or something sexy, like characters in lingerie or using toys.”
> 
> So, lingerie and toys it is. I went for Hank getting treated, as part of a whole “he needs to be pampered and cherished by two lovers who worship him.” The lingerie is based of the Boudoir and Babydoll Thong set, but a pink version. The toy is based on the golden heart plug that can be hidden inside an egg shaped pendant. Yes, it’s a real thing.
> 
> All the lube flavours are real too.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙💙💙


End file.
